Misjudged
by RazorNightShadow
Summary: Two brothers and two sister. The brother are unliked because they kept to many secrets. The sister are loved because of how nice they where. Throw some magic, demons and the wonderland which is my mind together with the four and well this is the life I live inside my on mind 24/7. Enjoy! OCXOC AMYXSHADOW
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is what happens when 1) I get bored at midnight 2) I have a person on my mind 3) read stories about magic, demons, and vampires 4) school holidays 5) high on soft drinks (don't ask because somehow I can). So in that case please enjoy and maybe review your choice and even tho it's not really needed here… Unless I state here that it belongs to me the characters belong to the respectful owner, and any other stuff like that… But the characters in this part there mine.**

Leaning against the cold brick wall outside of the small town community centre. The boy slowly inhaled from the death stick in his mouth holding it in before slowly letting the smoke slip from his mouth to be picked up by the slight breeze of the night. Clothed in an old pair of black joggers, worn blue jeans and a plain black top. Word around town was that he was the worst kid in this town with his brother the closet second but with a big gap in between them.

_You don't even look evil… just lost… kind of like…_

"Like you? That's real cute comparing me to you, girl…" He chuckled, slowly taking each step towards me. "You seem to think I'm lost, not as evil as people say. That I am like… you. Correct? Well girl." Finally right in front of me I could smell and hear everything about him. From the slow inhale of the cold night to the strawberry scent that left his lip when he exhaled. Strawberry…?

"Weren't you just smoking!" I screamed in his face. _I've lost my mind for sure_. He slowly nodded with a smirk on his face. "Then why does your breath smell like fresh strawberries! Doesn't smoking leave like a… oh I don't know a smell that's not like strawberry's!" By the time I was done I was right up against him, if I even stuck my tongue out I'd… I'd be licking his lips! We stayed like that for a while just staring at each other before he backed away and turned around. Each step he toke away from me I felt my heart slowly rip as if I didn't want him to leave me here alone.

"You know what's funny, funnier than how you feel about me walking away from you right now…" He smirked over his shoulder back at me. Making me blush at how he read me so easily and how hot he looked as he stared at me with crimson eyes, that I had somehow not noticed till now. As they slowly looked me up and down. "This world that where in… There's just no chance it will ever happen out there…" In the blink of an eye he was right behind me whispering in my ear. "Makes you wonder if this is your wonderland. Talking to someone you think is like you behind the town's community centre. But to each their own… Renita, do you know what this is?" I didn't want to believe it but I knew what he was talking about. So I closed my eyes and toke the biggest breath I could in…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two and still no sleep… Yay! **** but know more coca-cola… Any why there not hedgehogs there humans in case you're wondering. SHADOW AND AMY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Jack and Renita do. Read enjoy and review if you wish. BYE!**

"Jack! Jack!" Shadow yelled at the teenage boy lied out on top of their home. It had been an hour or two since he had found the boy passed out on the roof of their small home. Shadow simple sat down on the lawn and stared up at the roof where Jack was asleep. What he had failed to notice was the fact that he was only wearing black boxers as well as the now gathering crowd of girls. Staring at muscly body and spiky black hair with red highlight, those dark red eyes and his lips locked in a pout as if it would make his brother get up and come down from the roof. The girls just keep staring at him like he was the only thing they need. "Jack! Wake up! We have business to take care of!" Still the sleeping boy did not move.

"Really you two have something to do today? That's so odd Shadz…" A girl in red jeans, white tank top and red chucks. Smiled at Shadow, Hand out offering to help him up. He declined getting up by himself, and heading inside. Not wanting anything to do with the girl that just questioned him about what he needed to do. "You know Shadz it would be nice if you tried to at least talk to me a bit… I mean we do live next door to each other after all…" She muttered to herself looking down at her shoes. She really wished they would talk even if it was only a greeting and asking how each other's going. That would be another for her. But Shadow never did like talking to her, oh no it was all work, work, work with that guy. And she didn't even know where the guy worked because he wouldn't even say hi back. He could be so annoying to her that she wondered why she didn't just sneak over and kill him in his sleep.

"Because then… Who would you look at when you go get the mail. Or stare at when his cutting the lawn in just a pair of shorts. Or peak in the window opposite yours after you hear that a shower had been running next door…" The girl turned around to be faced by her younger sister clothed in flip-flops, black jeans, and black t-shirt with the words _Am the new Mad Hatter, Alice. _Written across the front in white with a tatted top hat on her head. "So should I keep going or are you embarrassed anoth, Amy?"

"No you can stop. I just don't understand why he won't at least say hi to me…" She answered walking back to their houses next door. "Why can't he Renita?"

"Hey at least his better then Jack! Jack just… he's just there! Doesn't move and doesn't even tell you he doesn't want to talk at all. And it's so annoying! It's getting so annoying am starting to dream about me and him!" Renita screamed before glowing bright red, covering her face with her hands. Running inside the house while Amy was left on the lawn still taking in what her sister just said. Shocked that her sister was having drams about the most unliked guy in the whole town. Plus the brother of the one she was crushing on. "GET IN HEAR NOW!" Renita called from the door before slamming it shut. Amy just smirked before heading inside wanting to question about these dreams. Heading straight to her sister room, she found Renita at her computer desk on the town community centre page. Open up was the page about the upcoming 'Music From Next Door' an event held once a year to allow anyone who wished to perform music for the town to listen too. "It's always after this. The dream takes place…. Where in the ally way next to the centre… His standing there smoking and am just watching him… Then we talk and tells me it's just a dream." She softly whispered just loud anoth for you to hear. "It's so odd."

Amy simply watched as Renita continued to stare at the screen. _Well at least yours talks in your dreams… Mine just have me pinned by him._ Amy through to herself, a slight blush showing. Her sister remind staring at the computer screen as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well its tonight. So do you want to go?" Amy asked Renita. "You never know he might be standing in the ally just for you. So?"

"Ok will go…" Renita chirped happily as she spin around on her chair.


End file.
